Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii DD Sue
Mary Sue is an OC owned by MercifulCheese. She will be used to mess around in silly RPs on the Live Chat. Do not use this 'OC' without my permission. If you're going to edit it, edit it so shes more of a Mary Sue. Appearance Her eyes are the color rainbow, and anyone who looks into them will be immediately hypnotized by her beauty and will forget anyone or anything else they have ever loved. She has purple hair that is softer than the finest wool in the entire world, while the back of her hair is cherry red. Her hair can change anytime she wants it to, but this is her usual look. She's fine with changing it whenever because she is confident with any appearance. She can grow angel wings whenever she wants, which she can also modify to any color, but she usually colors it with a rainbow. Everyone always describes Mary Sue as absolutely gorgeous. She does nothing at all to be beautiful and has been like this since forever ago. She has butt, bust and lip implants also. Her Bust size in game is 2, IRL, Its DD's. Personality Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii D'Sue is perfect. She can do anything. She is faster, stronger, smarter, more awesome, in the CENTER of attention, and prettier than any student at school. Every student has a crush on her, regardless of their sexual orientation or pre-existing crushes, but she is still searching for the one. She has a bit of John Cena in her, so she has someone who follows her and blares trumpets whenever she enters a room. She is perverted and anti-perverted at the same time and she is a virgin and bitch and kind at the same time. She's so perfect she is more perfect than Kim Kardashian. Backstory She was the only person left in the explosion of her home planet and she moved to earth. Her real family was left dead. She now has lots of friends and if anybody asks she sends them to her home planet. She Is also an ultimate goddess now after being adopted by gods. Powers * Teleporting * Flight * Hypnosis * Super Strength * Super Speed * Telekinesis * Shape Shifting * Mindread * Immortality * Invulnerability * Ultimate regeneration * Invisibility * Telepathy * Omnipresent * Healing * Turning her sexy panties into guns * Turning her sexy stockings into swords * Eating while never getting full or fat * Turning into John Cena * EVERYTHING. She is completely omnipotent. * Since she is the daughter if mother nature, she can make the weather whatever she wants, whenever she wants. * Water telekinesis * Witch hunting skills * Great archery skills * Natural born swordswoman * A hell of a gunshooter * Acrobatics * Extremely superior art skills * She can sing the rap Disappearance of Hatsune Miku which is known as very fast * Exploding things at will (don't ask) * Immortral * Singing? Eh, she doesn't have a good voice. Got that from her mother. * Dancing? Once again, got a poor sense of rhythm from her mother. Family Mother: Mother Nature Father: God Sister: Beezlebub Uncle: Alucard, Grimer and Muk Aunt: Latte the Moofia and Milk the Moofia Cousin: Meloetta, Darkrai, Shaymin, Hoopa, Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, Victini Routine 7:00am - Gets to school perfectly on time. As always. 7:15am -Gets her high heels on and does makeup. 7:20am -Gossips with everyone and everyone makes out really hard with her. 7:21am -Flies to China to buy ice cream for all her fans. 7:22am - Cries because she thinks she is ugly, even though she was said to be confident. Anyone who sees her will immediately try their absolute best to cheer her up. 7:30am - Runs to every single company she owns and collects the money. 8:00am - Is in class. She gets an A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ (plus extra credit) on every exam. 9:00am - Is stabbed by Ayano Aishi and the wound disappears instantly. She forces the teacher to arrest Ayano. 2:00pm - Walks into class. The teachers don't mind that she is absolutely late because she always gets perfect scores on her test. 5:00pm - Plays bingo with God. She always wins. 6:00pm - Checks all the visas she has (She has all the visas in the world). 7.00pm-She goes to a really popular party(she's invited to every single celebrity party In the world) 9.00pm -Flies to her princess room In her very own rainbow cloud fortress castle for a good night's sleep. Trivia * She is good at every single thing in existence, of course! * In the past, Yanderes have left their Senpais for her. * However, because Ayano is incapable of feeling emotion (and thus, incapable of truly making friends) she refuses to let her Senpai go. * If anyone hates her, everyone will bully the person who hates her until they commit suicide * Her eyes can change colors. Depending on her emotions * She is a magical girl and Is the most powerful one that has ever exist * Everyone always follow what outfit she wears * Since she's the best magical girl, she can kill any witch no problem with a single attack. And she has every single mahou shoujo weapon there Is(be It, Musket, bow, cutlass,EVERYTHING) * She has multiple forms. a fairy, a mermaid, a godess, a magical girl, and an intergalactic princess * If she dies(except she can't), everyone In Akademi will kill theirselves by jumping off the roof because they have "no point of living"left * Including the faculty members * Everyone is gay for her * She has no flaws * She can lift a ship with one finger * When she sings, everyone also sings, making the whole game look like High School musical * She was once drag racing, But didn't got arrested. She later went to do some drinking and gambling, But didn't got arrested either * She has every single social media in the world and has the most followers * She was once drunk while driving her new Bugatti In high speed(which Is also confusing that she's only In highschool but gets to drive a car by herself). But everyone seems to approve it because she's always right * She has angel wings when she flies * She's the best student In school * Not only people blare trumpets when she enters, But everyone else will also bow down to her and throw rose petals to her * People will give everything they have If something bad happens to her * Even If she went to bed late night or had very little time of sleeping, she still looks fresh * There is an odd thing about Mary Sue. Ayano can spread gossip about her, which will lower her reputation, and post dirty secrets about her onto social media. The students react the way they react when Ayano spreads rumors about Kokona. In fact, much of Mary Sue's original programming was copied from Kokona, as well as the elimination methods. Most of the methods were deleted - however, the gossip method remained because YandereDev forgot about it. Thus, the player has the ability to use gossip to kill Mary Sue, and if she does die, the students will continue with their daily routine as always.BUT....The gossiping has to be done in a certain order, and it begins with Osana. * She doesn't know her own birthday. come to think of it, no one knows her birthday. Gallery 100 Questions W.I.P *'Please tell us your name.' Mary Rainbow Magical Kawaii D'Sue. *'When is your birthday?' Oh, that's easy! It's...um... *'Your blood type?' A-! *'Please tell us your three sizes.' Those? Okay! This is a small milk carton... *'Tell us your family composition.' Well, there's my mom, my dad, my sister, my aunts, my uncles, and my cousins! Their names are Mother Nature, God... EDITOR'S NOTE: Zoned out around here....girl would not shut up. Category:OCs Category:Comical Characters Category:Females Category:Joke OCs Category:Students Category:Mary Sues/Gary Stus Category:Magical Girls Category:Goddess Category:Fairies Category:Magi Category:Pretty Category:Males Category:HOPE Category:Tasty Category:Characters Category:Kawaii